


Gemini Season

by coffeespoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeespoons/pseuds/coffeespoons
Summary: Alaska's curiosity always gets the best of her.





	Gemini Season

**Author's Note:**

> short, self-indulgent, and old: the classic fic trifecta.

Alaska rolled her eyes at the three faces on the screen, ignoring the host’s expectant grin.

Katya, Trixie, and Violet.

“Well, I'll kill Katya,” she drawled. “I'll tell you that right now. That bitch is dead.”

Hold for laughter. Alaska continued:

“I guess I'll Kiki with Trixie… she's an ambitious, business-minded young woman, and she makes me laugh…”

“Which means Violet--” Alaska cut the host off with a claw in the air.

“You know what,” she said, pretending to think. “Marry Trixie, and just so there aren't any hurt feelings? I'll let the other two kill each other.”

 

*

 

Alaska was driving through fucking Europe and Pete wasn't and you know what? Fuck fucking Pete, the prick.

“I tried to tell you,” Katya said. “You should've just fucked me, Alaska. Relationships are for…” she patted Alaska’s knee, giving her a sympathetic squint, “straight people.”

“Don't listen to that whore, Lasky,” Violet muttered from her bunk. “She doesn’t know shit. Love is real.”

The indignation on Katya’s face was almost enough to pull Alaska out of her funk. Almost.

“I know all about love, cunt,” Katya replied, glancing back at Alaska. “I just think it's ridiculous keep it to yourself.”

“It's not,” Alaska said.

Katya gave her another sympathetic look.

“You're a Pisces,” she said.

“I am a Pisces.”

“I'm a Gemini,” Violet piped in again from her bunk.

“We know,” Alaska and Katya said.

 

*

 

“Do you ever think about your future?”

They were at a cafe in Glendale, where Katya was sipping a too-sweet latte and yet, fully grimacing at the small amount of cream cheese Alaska had slathered over his bagel.

“I never, in a million years,” Katya said, setting his cup down and rubbing his shoulder, gaze drifting to a couple staring at their phones a few tables over, “imagined I would make it this far.” He met Alaska’s eyes, and added: “I don’t know. I don't really want to. I like sitting here, now, watching you eat. Isn’t it all an illusion, anyway?”

Alaska’s brows knit as he chewed his bagel. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“What an annoying answer,” he said. Katya laughed and tossed a napkin at him. Alaska caught it and wiped the cream cheese off the corner of his mouth.

 

*

 

It's late. They're driving through the UK and a couple of the girls are still up, laughing and drinking and whispering about who's going to be invited to the Life Ball, and Sharon is hissing at them to shut the fuck _UP_ , because this is her favorite episode, and Alaska is in his bunk, thinking about what a future with Katya might be like, for...someone. 

Traveling the world, appreciating life, asking him to shut the light off and put the book down ( _Quantum Physics: For Women_ ) and come to bed, already, darling.

Or something like that. Maybe he was going a little too far.

"Alaska."

Alaska pushed aside the curtain of his bunk to find Katya, greasy and rattled with sleep deprivation.

“I think I'm going to kill her,” he said, climbing in. Alaska blinked and shifted as the smaller man squeezed in next to him. “I'm serious.”

“What?”

“If she wakes me up one more time to complain about Victor ignoring her come-ons, I'm going to kill her. Dead. Death. Full-on, fuckin'... regicide. I have to sleep,” Katya’s haunted eyes bored into Alaska’s. “I'm so fucking tired.”

“Girl...” Alaska chuckled. “Tell her to stop?”

Katya stared at Alaska. He opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a screech:

“I am not turning twenty-four without a _dick_ in my _ass_!”

Katya stared at Alaska and Alaska snorted, finally appreciating the dark circles under the blond's eyes.

“It's serioussss,” Alaska drawled. “if she doesn't find Prince Charming by the stroke of midnight, her pussy will dry up forever and she'll never marry…”

Katya sighed and glanced at Alaska one last time before shaking his head and rolling out of her bunk. "I'm just glad you're having fun."

 

*

 

They'd all seen him, the buff little race-chaser Katya had lead back to the hotel, nodding while Katya babbled on about the symbolism of Lynch’s early work (“Oh, is that the one with the guy from Portlandia?” "Yes," Katya said, squeezing the young man's bicep. "Yes, that one."). He had come with Katya and somehow, like the last five or six guys Katya brought back with her, wound up in Violet’s room, leaving Katya alone to glower at the blue glow of his computer screen.

 

Alaska spotted him in the lobby on her way to bed and laughed.

“Alone again, Margaret?”

Katya looked up from his computer and shot him a tight smile. _I'm just glad you're having fun._ Alaska considered sitting with him for a moment, but it was late. He chuckled and continued on up to his room, leaving Katya to it.

 

*

  

It's that time of year again - Drag Con. Well, a little later than usual, thanks to the delayed season. It's June and the who's who of RuGirls are all piled in a house this time, somewhere in Los Angeles - Katya, Alaska, Violet, Jinkx... Sharon, allegedly. It was someone's drunken, messy idea that they rent out a party pad.

"It can be like, a BOTS reunion, or something. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sounds a little Big Brother," Katya said. "Let's do it."

 

So, that's our situation. A gaggle of famous drag queens in a house that looks eerily reminiscent of the same house where dozens of eligible bachelorettes vied for the affection of one Mr. Flavor Flav.

"I think that's where Somethin pooped in season three," Katya whispered to Alaska, who gasped.

"You idiot," Violet piped in, shoving past them to climb up the stairs and snatch the room with the best natural light, "that was season two." 

Katya shook her head while Alaska cackled next to him. "Why is she always such a cunt before her goddamned birthday?"

"She's just nervous about the curse," Alaska drawled. "Nobody wants a dry pussy."

 

* 

 

Alaska couldn't help himself, sometimes. 

It was about 3:00am when he got up for some water.

When he heard the muffled gasps from Violet’s room, the door not even shut all the way, he quieted his steps, and peeked.

Alaska blinked.

“Katya,” Violet moaned, “please.”

Alaska turned away and quietly scurried back to his end of the hall, slipping behind his door and letting out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

 

 

*

 

“You look refreshed,” Alaska muttered in the morning, walking past Violet in the kitchen to pull a water bottle out of the fridge. "Mission accomplished, then?"

Violet’s lips quirked up ever so slightly as they scrolled their phone. "I like even years."

Alaska thought back to the snatches he had seen and the blanks filled in by his subconscious once he finally slept: Katya’s ass in the air as she slowly fucked a pliant and gasping Violet Chachki into the mattress, her head nestled between Violet’s shoulder and ear (whispering? Kissing? Biting?), blocking the stunned Alaska from either of their view; the blindfolded girl on Violet’s shoulder stretching as the twice-dethroned Queen squeezed her pillow and moaned.

“I think I was asleep by the time you got home last night,” Alaska said, pulling up a chair next to the young queen. "So tell me about him."

Violet put their phone down, their face twisting.

“I mean,” they began, “what’s to say? Dick is dick.”

Alaska nodded.

“Big?”

Violet sniffed. “It was fine.”

Alaska smiled. It wasn’t often he got to see the wunderkind squirm, so he couldn't help himself. He continued:

“A fan?”

“Who isn't?”

Alaska nodded to the small yellowing bruise on Violet’s wrist. “Rough?”

Violet shrugged, picking their phone back up. “He tried.”

The two queens looked up as Katya wandered in, yawning and pawing at the coffeemaker. He waved at them as he began to arrange the pot, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh!” Katya wheeled around to face them, pointing a finger at Violet. “Happy birthday.”

Violet gave him a tight smile and a, “Thanks, dad,” before returning their attention to Alaska, whose smile grew as he leaned in for one last question.

“Do I know him?”

Violet considered Alaska for a moment while Katya finally set the coffee to brew behind them and said, quietly:

“He's definitely below your standards.”

Alaska shook his head. “I can't imagine you stooping to someone below even my standards, Miss Violet.”

Violet kept their face impassive and their eyes on Alaska's as they leaned back in their chair.

“Can I tell you something?” They set their phone down and took a deep breath. Alaska nodded. “If I waited for someone who deserved to fuck me," and now Violet smiled, teeth just barely visible, "I’d never get fucking laid.”

 

*

 

The next time Alaska walked in on them, Katya had Violet up against the wall, his hand on her throat.

Alaska coughed. Katya’s hand dropped. Violet blinked at Alaska and said: “What's up?”

Alaska’s gaze shifted slowly from Katya’s reddening face to the impassive visage of Violet Chachki, who had the nerve to sound - if Alaska was not mistaken - impatient. Alaska cleared his throat again.

“We’re going to Alonzo’s,” he said. “Five minutes.”

“Okay,” Katya and Violet said.

“We’ll be done in a minute,” Violet added.

Alaska ducked out the door, his appetite suddenly gone.

 

What Alaska didn't see was this: 

After she disappeared behind the curtain, Katya stepped away from Violet and shook his head.

“I didn’t like that,” he muttered, eyes trained in the space Alaska left. “That was weird. Was that weird?”

Violet rolled their eyes, lightly rubbing their neck. “Who gives a shit,” they murmured. Katya’s gaze snapped back to the young queen, blinking rapidly.

“I -- I do,” he ran a frantic hand over his head. Violet sighed. “Alaska’s my friend, finally, and now she’s going to be pissed at me for keeping secrets from her--”

Violet grabbed Katya’s arm, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“That’s not why she’s pressed,” they said, slowly. “She’s jealous. Because she’s lonely, and she insists on being stuck in a boring relationship with a basic bitch who can't handle her lifestyle, and also: she likes you, you idiot.”

Katya's brows knit together and he began to sputter as he processed what Violet said.

Finally, he choked out: “That was so mean. _So_ mean. And wrong, frankly. Alaska does not _like_ me. You don’t even _like_ me.” He reached over to remove the hand from his arm. Violet pursed their lips.

“I mean. I like… _parts_ of you.”

Katya rolled his eyes and turned away while Violet laughed, grabbing him and pulling him back to them in a loose hug.

Katya was stiff in their arms as they stroked his back. “C’mon, girl,” they cooed. Katya finally relaxed, snaking his arms around Violet’s waist and walking them backwards toward the wall.

“What parts?”

Violet laughed.

“I guess I like… your teeth,” they said, and Katya dug his fingers into their hips. 

 

*

 

They're back at the cafe in Glendale, where Katya is drinking a too-sweet iced latte, and Alaska is having a croissant; not so much to eat, but rather to accessorize with his beret. It is warm out for Los Angeles, but the conversation is making it feel...muggy.

“I mean, it’s not like I expected it to go beyond that first time,” Katya is saying, a clammy hand glued to the side of his face. “I figured that one time would be enough, you know? We were both young and crazy and on T.V., and--"

"Her: young, you: crazy," Alaska clarifies. Katya snaps his fingers.

"And together, they were cops." He chews on his fingers for a moment, thinking. He slide his hand in front of his eyes and peeks at Alaska through his fingers. “I was wrong."

"Of course," Alaska nods. Katya continues:

"She came to me again. And again. And again. And again, and then - and then one night, I had somebody. You remember? The French-Portuguese guy, Xabi. And she knew I had him,” Katya sighs, letting his hand flop down to his lap, “and she was _hanging off_ some fucking, tattoo apprentice or some shit, going on her merry way, and then... she stops."

"She... stops," Alaska repeats. Katya nods.

"She stops. And she sends this guy up to her room with the key, slips it into his hand so she can come have a chat with me and my friend. I watch Violet watch her guy disappear into the elevator, right? And I'm watching her watch him, because I know this bitch is up to something. And she turns around and she sees me watching, and finally she starts to come over, says Hi, introduces herself, whatever. Fine."

"Friendly."

Katya clears his throat.

"And then she finally says: _Just so you know, girl --"_

"Uh-oh."

_"--She and I fucked literally less than 12 hours ago, and I've been itching ever since."_

Alaska grins.

“No,” she says. Katya nods. “Oh nooooo…..”

Katya sighs.

“And the thing is, Alaska--" Katya pauses, giving Alaska a side-long glance, "Xabi wasn't... fluent. But he wasn't stupid. He waited like, ten minutes before he pretended to get an emergency call and fuckin'... ran out the door." 

Alaska is fully laughing, at this point. 

"She got you, girl."

"Yeah," Katya says. "She did."

 

And here is what happened after Xabi's frantic escape:

Katya marched to Violet’s hotel room to have a chat with her about the importance of professional boundaries, and when she snapped at him for being a "goddamned baby" and interrupting her date, he pushed her up against the wall and said:

“Go tell your so-called _trade_ in there to fuck off so you and I can continue this conversation that we so desperately need to finish.”

Violet had smirked at the uncharacteristic aggression in Katya’s voice, then, and after a moment spent considering the queen in front of her, leaned in from where he had her trapped against the wall to press a small kiss against the hard line of his mouth.

“Okay,” she said.

 

 

“So it’s over,” Alaska says, looking at Katya over the rim of her sunglasses. Katya looks at him strangely and shakes his head.

“No,” He says. “No, Alaska. It’s not over.”

 

 

Violet actually never had a chance to release her trade into the night. As soon as she pulled away to gage the older queen’s reaction to her stunt, Katya dragged her to his room, his door slamming shut behind them as they clawed at each other like starving rats in a sack, knocking into the wall connecting Katya’s room to Detox’s.

 

 

“What do you want me to say? I made her squeal like a pig from hell.”

Katya is only able to hold a straight face for a few seconds before bursting at the horrified look on Alaska’s face.

“I did!” he says, laughing. “I did, I did...” He sighs. "I don't know, girl. One day at a time, right?"

Alaska watches Katya giggle at himself, watches the skin wrinkle around his deep-set eyes; remembers how dark and lost those eyes had been when they pleaded with him to _please, God, save me from this corseted brat keeping me up all night._

 

He imagines a future with Katya; a slender arm reaching over to grab the book out of his hands and toss it across the room, the owner of said hand reaching all the way over to get the light, reaching until the rest of her is covering the blond queen completely, her long, dark hair falling over them both as she holds Katya's face and leans in.

 

 

“I thought _I_  was the pig from hell,” Alaska sniffs, picking at his croissant. Katya looks at him, curious.

“Alaska,” he says, quietly, reaching to over to cover the other queen's hand with his own. “Hell is a big place... full of pigs."

 


End file.
